For optimum service life, wiring (e.g., coaxial, fiber optic, or other types) should be installed according to manufacturer's design specifications. However, during manufacture, transportation, or installation, wires may be prone to damage, misalignment, and creep (or elongation). The wires may also deviate from a specified bend radius or curvature, and accordingly have improper fitment. Further, when the wires are not properly configured to specifications, installation of the wires in tight spaces may be problematic and may damage the wires. When confronted with such problems, the operator typically interrupts the installation process to undertake time-consuming and costly wire repositioning and/or repairs.